Worldshaper
Worldshaper A Base Class for the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game At the crossroads of craftsmanship and magic lies the mysterious art of worldshaping. It is a magic so potent that those rare few who understand it can hardly tap into its secrets without years of practice. Worldshapers can shape the very fabric of reality to their whims in a fashion akin to a sculptor working soft moist clay into the form of a statue. Worldshapers are typically part of one of several ancient orders of craftsmen who work with this mysterious art. They are members of an old, salt of the earth, guild of carpenters, sculptors, and other artisans who work with their hands who mastered primal secrets that they jealously guard. These mysterious techniques are only passed onto new members after they have been extensively vetted and rigorously tested by the ancient masters of their craft. The virtues of diligence, hard work, humility, professionalism, honesty, fraternity, and artistry are beaten into initiates. Most of these guilds, though ancient and respected, do not put on airs. They do their work faithfully and without a fuss and always make sure to go the extra mile to ensure that they perform the best job possible. Hit Die: D8. Role: Their skills, while primarily used for crafting, can be employed during combat situations in a very utilitarian fashion. Alignment: Any Lawful Worldshaping requires strict measurements, precise control, and diligence only seen in the ranks of the lawful. A worldshaper who ceases to be lawful does not lose any class features associated with this class but cannot gain further levels in it until he has regained his lawful alignment. Class Skills The worldshaper’s class skills are Appraise (Int), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Disable Device (Dex), Knowledge (engineering) (Int), Knowledge (local) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. Table #-1: The World Shaper Class Features: The following are class features of the worldshaper. Weapon and Armor Proficiency The worldshaper is proficient with all simple weapons and with light armor but not with any other kind of armor or shields. In addition, a worldshaper treats 3 artisan tools of his choosing not as improvised weapons but as weapons he is proficient in the use of with the weapon profile of the most similar weapon. These are typically sculpting hammers (light hammer), chisels (short swords), carving knives (kukri), etc. A worldshaper is not limited to this list and should discuss his options with his GM. A worldshaper can cast worldshaper spells while wearing light armor and using a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a worldshaper wearing medium or heavy armor incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass worldshaper still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Hands of the Sculptor (Ex): The worldshaper gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat at 1st level. In addition, the worldshaper counts as a monk of equal level for the purpose of determining his unarmed damage. Hard Worker (Ex): At 1st level, a worldshaper gains a competence bonus on a single Profession check of his choosing equal to 1/2 his worldshaper level (minimum 1). He may choose a Craft skill in place of a Profession but only gains a bonus equal to 1/4th his worldshaper level (minimum +1). Starting at 5th level, when a worldshaper makes a Craft or Profession check to gain income for one week's worth of work, he gains x2 the normal amount of income he would generate. At 10th, level he gains x5 the amount of income and at 15th level he gains x10 the amount of income. At 20th level, he gains x100 the amount of income. Spells: A worldshaper casts arcane spells drawn from the worldshaper spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, a worldshaper must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class (DC) for a saving throw against a worldshaper’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the worldshaper’s Intelligence modifier. Like other spellcasters, a worldshaper can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Worldshaper. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score. The worldshaper’s selection of spells is extremely limited. A worldshaper begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of the worldshaper’s choice. At each new worldshaper level, he gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table #/#: Worldshaper Spells Known. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a worldshaper knows is not affected by his Intelligence score (See Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells in the Pathfinder Core Rulebook). Upon reaching 5th level, and at every third worldshaper level after that (8th, 11th, and so on), a worldshaper can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the worldshaper “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least one level lower than the highest-level worldshaper spell the worldshaper can cast. A worldshaper may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. A worldshaper need not prepare his spells in advance. He can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. Starving Artist (Pn/Su): At 1st level, a worldshaper may consume clay, fertile soil, mud, or other relatively soft soil in place of traditional food and gain sustenance from it. He may not eat rocks or metals or anything he could not chew. As he gains in level, he even develops craving for nutrient-rich soil with rich and exotic clays being the most alluring. By 10th level, a worldshaper must consume at least one meal of nutrient-rich soil per day. Failure to do so leaves him unable to sleep until he does so. In addition, a worldshaper who consumes the soil of an area can make Survival checks at a +2 insight bonus to find food and shelter. An area, for the purpose of this class feature, is defined as an area sharing similar environmental conditions no more than 10 square miles. At 10th level, this becomes a +4 insight bonus rather than a +2. Worldcraft (Sp): At 1st level, a worldshaper can cast warp wood at will as a spell-like ability. At 8th level, the worldshaper can shape any material with a hardness less than twice his worldshaper level with this class feature (not just wood). Material with a reduced hardness due to the soften class feature (see below) may be shaped if its hardness is low enough. Soften (Su): At 2nd level, a worldshaper can make a touch attack as a standard action that reduces the hardness of an unattended object or piece of equipment by his worldshaper level for a number of rounds equal to his Intelligence modifier. He may do this any number of times per day. Animate Objects (Su): At 3rd level, a worldshaper can cast animate objects as a supernatural ability as a swift action a number of times per day equal to his Intelligence modifier (minimum 1). Unlike the spell, the effect lasts indefinitely, though the worldshaper may only use it on a single object at a time. If he uses it on another object, the effect on the previous object immediately ends. Unlike the spell, this ability requires the worldshaper to touch the object (rather than the typical medium range of the spell). At 3rd level this can only be used on a medium object, at 6th level a large object, at 9th a huge sized object, at 12th a gargantuan object, and colossal object at 15th. A worldshaper may not divide objects of greater sizes into multiple smaller objects, though he may always elect to make a smaller object. Artisan Talent: At 3rd level and every 3 levels thereafter, a worldshaper gains an artisan talent that represents his dedication to his craft. Unless otherwise stated, each artisan talent may only be taken once. * Sphere of Influence: The radius of the worldshaper’s demiurge class feature increases by 20 feet. The worldshaper must be at least 9th level to select his artisan talent. * Bonus Feat: The worldshaper gains a bonus feat. The worldshaper must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including caster level minimums. The feat must be selected from the list at the end of this talent. These bonus feats are in addition to the feats that a character of any class gets from advancing levels. The worldshaper counts his worldshaper level as his fighter level and base attack bonus for the purpose of qualifying for feats on this list. This artisan talent may be selected as many times as desired. ** Any item creation feat, Weapon Focus (Unarmed Strike), Weapon Specialization (Unarmed Strike), Greater Weapon Focus (Unarmed Strike), Greater Weapon Specialization (Unarmed Strike), and Stunning Fist * Skill Focus: The worldshaper may select Skill Focus (Craft) or Skill Focus (Profession) as a bonus feat. The worldshaper must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including caster level minimums. These bonus feats are in addition to the feats that a character of any class gets from advancing levels. This artisan talent may be selected as many times as desired (each time applies to a new kind of Skill Focus). * Toymaker: The worldshaper may use his animate objects class feature an additional number of times per day equal to 1/4 his worldshaper level. Additionally, a worldshaper may use his class feature to animate an object one size category larger than what he is normally able to. * Baleful Transmutation: You can make a touch attack against an enemy to cause any weapon they are currently wielding to be transmuted as if by the shape weapon class feature. The worldshaper must be at least 9th level to select this artisan talent. * Armor Eater: You may deliver a free use of your soften class feature when you score a hit with an unarmed strike. The ability may be delivered against a single wielded weapon or worn piece of armor. This may only be delivered a maximum of once per turn to a specific creature. World Shaping (Su): At 3rd level, the expert touch of a worldshaper allows the reshaping of otherwise durable materials. The worldshaper can shape objects with hardness 8 + worldshaper level or lower (stone, wood, leather, and so on) as if it were soft clay. While it’s possible to rapidly make crude shapes (shaping roughly 1 cubic foot of material per round), creating fine detail or moving parts requires additional time and an appropriate Craft check, at the GM’s discretion. Materials with more than points of hardness than the worldshaper can easily manipulate are still affected, though not so dramatically. The wearer may treat these materials as having half as much hardness when attempting to damage or reshape them. For instance, a steel bar normally has 10 points of hardness, but the worldshaper may treat it as having hardness 5, and shape it with woodworking tools. The worldshaper’s touch only affects shaping materials with his hands or handheld tools, and only when he desires to do so. In addition, when making a sunder attempt with a handheld tool or an unarmed strike a worldshaper ignores the hardness of objects up to the value he can easily manipulate (8 + worldshaper level). Material with a reduced hardness due to the soften class feature may be shaped if its hardness is low enough.This functions in a similar fashion to the gloves of shaping. Shape Weapon (Su): At 4th level, any melee weapon wielded by the worldshaper gains the transformative weapon ability UE. When not wielded by the worldshaper, it reverts to its original form within a few seconds. If thrown, weapons lose this quality after hitting or missing their target. Reinforce (Su): At 7th level, as a swift action a worldshaper can negate any attacks made against inanimate construction (walls, roof, floor, and so on) he is touching part of with his hands. This includes the effects of a horn of blasting, a disintegrate spell, or an attack from a ram or similar siege weapon. The worldshaper can do this once per day per point of Intelligence modifier. Once the swift action has been made the protection lasts for 1 minute. This functions in a similar fashion to the lyre of building. Demiurge (Su): At 8th level, as a full-round action once per day, a worldshaper can modify characteristics of the plane they are on in a 30 foot + 10 foot per worldshaper level radius sphere centered on the worldshaper (if he moves, it moves). At each worldshaper level after 8th, he may activate this ability one additional time per day. Once activated, it lasts for 1 round per worldshaper level. A worldshaper may, at the start of his turn, as a free action, change which aspects of his demiurge ability he is affected by. This ability may alter the following things: Gravity May be changed to: Normal Gravity, Heavy Gravity, Lite Gravity. * At 14th level he adds: No Gravity and Objective Directional Gravity to the list . Elemental and Energy Traits May be changed to: Air-Dominant, Earth-Dominant, Fire-Dominant, Water-Dominant, No Dominance. * At 14th level he adds: Negative-Dominant, Positive-Dominant. Alignment Traits May be changed to: Aligned (Good/Evil), Aligned (Chaos/Law), Aligned (Neutral). All alignments cause the area to be mildly aligned. A worldshaper may only change the alignment to one he shares an alignment with (example: A lawful good worldshaper could make the area lawful or good aligned). * At 14th level he adds: All alignments are strongly aligned. Magic Traits May be changed to: Normal Magic, Enhanced Magic*, Impeded Magic*, Wild Magic. * At 14th level he adds: Limited Magic* *If you selected enhanced, limited, or impeded magic, choose one type of magic to be enhanced, limited, or impeded, such as “effects with the fire descriptor or that manipulate fire” or “death spells and spells from the Death or Repose domains”. The term “demiurge” is generally applied to a worldshaper of 8th level or higher who exhibits mastery over something of this scope by his peers. At 14th level, this class feature is referred to as “grand demiurge” and the term is generally bestowed upon him by his peers (in a typical setting). Hand of Creation (Su): At 9th level, a worldshaper can use minor creation as a supernatural ability. This can be done as a swift action rather than taking 1 minute to use. He may use this ability a number of times per day equal to his worldshaper level. At 16th level, this functions as per major creation rather than minor creation. Aura of Animation (Sp): At 11th level the mere presence of a worldshaper can cause small objects he is in the presence of to become animated, as if by animate objects. There is a 25% chance every hour that one small object within 30 feet of the worldshaper will become animated in this fashion. A worldshaper may suppress or reactivate this ability as a swift action and it does not cease if he is unconscious. This is never an object he is wielding or stored on his person. Priority is given to objects he has become familiar with (a book he has read, a painting he examined, etc.), spent extensive time with (a torch he slept near, a chair he sat on, etc), something he discarded (an empty flask of oil he used on himself, a candle he used part of, a plate he ate off of, etc.), or other things closely associated with him that is within the 30 foot radius. The GM may decide when this occurs so long as it happens once per hour (even while he sleeps). The animated object created is always has a hardworking disposition and is loyal to the worldshaper, though it is unable and unwilling to partake in combat. Objects animated in this fashion remain animated for 1 hour. Worldshaper Spell List 0th Level Spells: Arcane Mark, Mage Hand, Mending, Open/Close, Prestidigitation, Resistance 1st Level Spells: Alarm, Barkskin, Break APG, Bungle UM, Crafter's Curse APG, Crafter’s Fortune APG, Floating Disk, Gravity Bow APG, Grease, Identify, Jury-Rig UC, Magic Fang, Magic Stone, Magic Weapon, Reinforce Armaments UC, Shield, Stone Fist UM, Unerring Weapon UC,Wood Shape. 2nd Level Spells: Arcane Lock, Bullet Shield UC, Campfire Wall APG, Chill Metal, Communal Reinforce Armaments UC, Create Pit APG, Heat Metal, Kinetic Reverberation UC, Knock, Protection from Arrows, Make Whole, Masterwork Transformation UM, Meld into Stone, Returning Weapon UC, Ricochet Shot UC, Rope Trick, Shatter, Silk To Steel UM, Soften Earth and Stone, Stone Call APG, Stone Shape, Warding Weapon UC. 3rd Level Spells: Ablative Barrier UC, Burrow UM, Earth Glide ARG, Greater Magic Weapon, Keen Edge, Magic Vestment, Resinous Skin UC, Rusting Grasp, Shifting Sand APG. 4th Level Spells: Malfunction UM, Major Creation, Move Earth, Rapid Repair UM, Stoneskin, Transmute Mud to Rock, Transmute Rock to Mud, Unbreakable Construct UM 5th Level Spells: Fabricate, Flesh to Stone, Ironwood, Repel Wood, Stone to Flesh, Wall of Stone 6th Level Spells: Call Construct UM, Disintegrate, Iron Body, Rampart APG, Repel Metal or Stone, Transmute Metal to Wood, Wall of Iron Table #-2: Worldshaper Spells Per Day � Table #-3: Worldshaper Spells Known Table #-4: Worldshaper Favored Class Bonus Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Tome of Spell and Sword, © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth, and Dayton Johnson. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Non-Traditional Race Guide, © 2015, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Ian Sisson, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Aylsworth, Eidam, Wojciech Gruchała, and Kayley Flanegin. • Alternate Paths: Martial Characters © 2015, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Caleb Alysworth, and Dayton Johnson. • Alternate Paths: Magical Characters © 2015, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Category:Base Class Category:Alternate Path Magic Category:Class